


Diversity in Our Love

by wonuthekitten



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Mingyu, Cute Kim Mingyu, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lovely, M/M, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Top Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuthekitten/pseuds/wonuthekitten
Summary: Mingyu and Seungcheol are couple made from heaven, they match each other, they bend to each other, and most importantly they love each other endlessly.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Diversity in Our Love

Mingyu is a 23 years old man that everyone knows how tall and big his physical body that it makes him look exactly like a really grown ass man but little do they know, that he, is still act like a baby but it is only in front of one person, Choi Seungcheol. 

He and Seungcheol met in senior high school for the first time, it was the new academic year. Mingyu was a freshmen and of course, Seungcheol the president of the sudent council, had to be the one that arranged the schedule for 3-days-orientation. 

It was the last day of the event for every new students when Mingyu was trying to run fast after one of the senior shouted to the bunch of new students to go quickly because they moved like a snail. Mingyu hissed a moment when he finally reached the place, it was full with other students, they were sitting right in the middle of the school field when the sun was hitting at its highest. 

Mingyu felt like he would die sooner or later, he was craving to drink the mineral water in his water bottle when someone hit the back of his head with a book. 

"Ouch" Mingyu groaned and caressing his head after the sudden hit on his head.  
He then decided to look up to see which human being who was so uncaring to others by doing that kind of thing, not gonna lie it was, really hurt.

He could not see the person's face clearly because the sun shined so brightly at that time, Mingyu even had to squint his eyes, but the sudden moved from the latter shocked him out.

They were too close, at this rate, even when every lights are pointing at them, Mingyu believes he still can see this man's face. It was so vivid, clear, and ethereal. 

Mingyu was amazed by how the man in front of him looked like a real prince in every fairy tale and Disney movies, his face sculptured in a very good way, his eyes sparkled and it was just too beautiful, his eyelashes were long, his lips looked plumpy and how the fuck its color was pink cherry. Greedy he could said, to exist and live with such a really beautiful face.

"Why are you putting your head down?" The man spoke right in front of his face with such a deep tone, kinda angry voice making Mingyu flinched to back a little bit.

"Answer me" He had not raised his voice yet, but Mingyu knew if he kept not answering this man, he will screamed the shit outta him, so he chose to answer.

"I am sorry senior, I was so thirsty, I really want to drink the mineral water in my water bottle" He chose to call this man senior because he thought that it was the only appropriate word to use.

"Don't you think that the students in here are all as thirsty as you but they decide to keep their head up?"

Mingyu messed everything really up, "I know and I am really sorry for what I have done" He was not looking at the man anymore, he put his head down.

"While the others are sitting in here, you-" The man pointing his finger to Mingyu, "move to there, no sitting, just stand right there until today's event end"

Mingyu followed the order as soon as the man finished his sentence. 

After a long day of every teachers's speech about the school and subjects, Mingyu still stood in the corner of the school field, tired, really tired. Other students were already blended to each other, talking and laughing because as the 3 days-orientation were end it meant they were all officially part of the school too.

Someone tapped his back along with a voice that told him to sit down.

Mingyu looked at the direction where the voice came from and once again he need to gasp.

The man who asked him to stand for almost 3 hours was sitting right next to him and even handing him a bottle of cold energy drink water.

"Mineral water won't do as much as this one, you can drink this after you drink your mineral water"

It was awkward, but Mingyu slowly took the bottle and uttered two words.

"Thank you"

The man only nodded but then he tried to stretch his body and his hands, leaning against the back of the bench. 

"I know this is kinda awkward, but that's how we do it. Every president of the students council before me were always done something exactly like what I did today, we act like we mad at one student, ask him or her to stand in the corner of this field, and when the event ends, we as the president council will approach them and give them something like what you hold right now"

Mingyu still confused not even could think to speak one word. 

"You lucky enough you know, some people before you got like 4/5 hours but you only got 3 but still I'm sorry if I was a little bit too much earlier"

"then thank you and no it's not" that was the only sentence Mingyu could let out from his mouth.

"Choi Seungcheol, I'm the president of the students council of this school, currently in my last year. Next year, hopefully I will graduate from this school" He gave his right hand to Mingyu to have a handshake.

Mingyu shyly took the hand, "Mingyu, Kim Mingyu" 

"Nice to know you Kim Mingyu" He smiled widely from ear to ear, and that was how Mingyu knew he would have butterflies in his stomach for the right following years after this.

The sounds of oil hitting the pan fill the whole space of this not-so-large but also not-so-small apartement. The smell of the seasoning for the soup inside the other pan really can increase someone's appetite to immediately eat the whole full bowl of it.

"I remember it, one of my friends that joined the students council told me that it was you who suggested to pick me as the target at that day"

"Who said that?"

"My friend of course, and the information is valid, you can't make excuse on it anymore"

"Still it is not valid"

"What? It is valid one hundred percent, it was you who chose me at that day"

"It is not"

"How come?"

"Because it is not 'at that day', it's because I had already chose you since the day 1, I had chosen you since you were standing in the line waiting for your turn to get the requirements list for the orientation event"

Mingyu who is talking since earlier while watching for the buldak chicken on the pan is smiling shyly after he heard Seungcheol words.

Seungcheol on the other hand, preparing for the plate and serve the soup in a medium bowl on the dining table is also chuckling from his words. so cheesy yet so freaking sweet.

"Can you stop flirting with me? I'm trying to focus on the cooking"

"I'm not flirting, I'm just telling you the real fact" Seungcheol said while leaning on the refrigerator, looking fondly at Mingyu that is trying so hard to hide his pinkish cheeks. Blushing.

"Okay, okay. Now please get me a plate. I have to put this Buldak chiken"

Seungcheol walk to the cabinet, take one medium plate and handing it to Mingyu.

"Thank you" He said softly while stay focus on plating the food on the plate.

"You're welcome baby" Cheol answered and is not forget to give a peck on Mingyu left cheek. Resulting on Mingyu to make a grin face.

Mingyu is tall and really have a well-build body but it can't change the fact that Mingyu is a whole puppy when he is around Seungcheol, especially when Seungcheol acts cute around him, he can't resist Seungcheol's charms and will definitely fall for it. He is really Cheol's baby.

They eat happily together after Mingyu served the Buldak chicken. Mingyu then puts some vegetables on Cheol's plate making the older groan, out of frustration. He hates vegetables.

"Can you not please?" He complains.

"No, you need to eat those  
hyung. It's good for your body" Mingyu pointing at the vegetables on Cheol's plate.

"But I hate it"

"No excuse, please"

"arghh fine I will eat this"

Cheol pouted after he said that, he hates vegetables but he can't resist Mingyu's order. He is just too obsessed with Mingyu, always trying to obey Mingyu's words and making him happy. It is Cheol's pleasure, for real.

Cheol was drinking when Mingyu said that unexpected words.

"Can I top tonight?" Mingyu asked, making Cheol choke with his water.

"What?" Cheol stared at him, making Mingyu needs to give Cheol a question once again.

"Why out of sudden?"

"I don't know, I feel like I want to try it hyung"

"Are you sure?"

"Hyung come on, it's not like I have never topped you before, I topped once and admit it hyung, it was great right?"

Seungcheol chuckles. 

"Yeah, it was great but it was like 2 years ago, wasn't it?"

"So you think I can't do it anymore, huh hyung?"

"No, it's not like that. I'm just feeling like, who knows you will end up tired"

"I wont, I do some exercises these days and as you can see, I eat so much healthy food, I have my stamina these days"

"Hahaha okay okay, I believe in you lil pup"

"So?"

"Finish your food and let's see the so called 'I have my stamina' of yours later"

Mingyu can't help himself not to smile widely. He won today and will show to Cheol his skills.

Mingyu is sitting on Cheol's lap right now, the older man is laying on the bad, both his hands are on Mingyu's waist, caressing it gently. 

"You are so beautiful, you know?"

"I know, that's why you choose me since day 1"

Cheol chuckles, it was his words few hours ago and now Mingyu already use it as a weapon to him.

"I really mean it, Gyu" His hands are now on both Mingyu's cheeks.

Their forehead brush to each other followed by their nose.

Seungcheol can feel Mingyu's breath from here because they are really close right now.

On the other hand, Mingyu can smell Cheol's citrus scents that makes him feel like he is in some orange field in one shiny day.

Slowly Mingyu moves his head, making his lips lean to Cheol's. 

Sweet. Sweeter than any chocolate ice cream that Mingyu always buys on sunday morning after they come home from walking around the park.

Mingyu slowly moves from the lips to neck and then chest, giving much of pecks on it, stay a few while on Cheol's belly, tickling it causes laugh come from the latter mouth

"Do you like it?" 

"You know it more than anything, if it's you I will always like it" 

"Huh, can you stop being so flirty and cheesy, it feels like you topped me when you did that" Mingyu pouted after hearing Cheol's words.

"Hahaha alright, alright. I'm sorry lil pup" Cheol moves his hand to Mingyu's face, using his fingers to gently stroking Mingyu's hair.  
"Okay, go ahead. I will be bottom for tonight" He smiled after he said that.

"Thank you" As he said that, Mingyu finally put himself inside Cheol's, making the older man groan from the feeling. Mingyu slowly moves himself after he saw that Cheol is ready.

The feeling is unreal but it is ethereal, the feeling is never plain but full with charms and idyllic. 

After some thrusts from Mingyu and moan from both, they reached their climax. Mingyu fell on Seungheol's chest. Seungheol on the other hand, putting his right hand to Mingyu's head, caressing it with love and keep saying thank you in his raspy little voice.

Mingyu is still trying to manage his breath from earlier activity when Seungcheol is patting his head. It is not like it's hard to do but to keep a pace with his lover's stamina is always something different.

"Are you tired?" 

"A little bit, but that doesn't mean I can't do it"

"Honey, I didn't say you can't do it"  
Seungcheol stopped for a second to catch Mingyu's face and cupped it with both his hands.  
"Rather than that, I feel grateful. You did really well, I almost lost my soul if it wasn't because your face" Seungcheol is back with his cheesy-romance words but this time Mingyu ain't complaining at all. He smiles, fondly, looking at Seungcheol.

"Why are you so good with making my stomach full of butterflies? especially your sweeter than ever mouth" Mingyu put his chin on his crossing hands above Cheol's chest 

"Is that a good sign?"

"Of course it is"

Seungcheol steal a peck from Mingyu's lips.

"I think we can do it again"

"I'm sorry hyung, I really need to sleep. My work starts at 8am tomorrow"

"So do I"  
Mingyu furrows his brows as he heard Seungcheol's words, giving the 'so why?' look at his lover.

"I mean, it's not that we do it again as right now but we can do it again later with you as a top"

"Hyungghhh" Mingyu complains.

"Why? am i wrong?"

"No, it just that I'm shy" After the words slip through his lips, he hides his face to once again, Cheol's chest.

"Hahaha you are so cute. I will wait for your top again. okay"

"huhu okay, but you top tommorow hyung, okay"

"Why? why aren't u gyu?"

"I miss being babied by you, so please hyung"

"I swear I can't leave you"  
"Okay tommorow is my turn"

"Thank you hyung" Mingyu smiling happily as the words come out.

"You are welcome baby, I Love you"

"I love you too"

And in that night, they use each other bodies to warm up the others. They are hoping to become each other's muse and place to come home. They are the definition of happily ever after.


End file.
